


Taut

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [20]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of evidence intrigues Robbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ.
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 2 c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning_

 

_So.  Strangled with this.  Got a bit of give to it.  Strong though.  Would have taken some effort to get a tight grip.  Easier on the hands than either rope or wire, though_ _–_ _with or without gloves.  Still left a substantial mark on Helm's neck; suppose that's down to pressure used.  
  
Need to check the supplier details James located.  Pay a visit to one, for research of course.  But _ notwith _James. Can't let him know I'm looking without him.  
  
I could bind both of James' wrists to the bed with one wrap __–_ _be far cheaper than replacing neckties, too._


End file.
